The present invention is related to the new safety condom, which has general application as a safety contraceptive and medical application preferably to prevent sexually transmitted diseases, as well as other specific diseases, is structurally based on the presence of two compartments, one at the front and the other at the back, both being shaped, separated and made independent of one another by a wall or septum.
Up to the present, conventional condoms present a plurality of defects and problems. Among them are partial or total detachment when the penis becomes flaccid, after ejaculation, and as a consequence of this, the condom may even be lost on the floor, in the vagina, etc., with the resulting spreading of the seminal fluid, causing associated risks.
With the structural concept of the new safety condom which is the object of the present invention, all of the defects and problems of the conventional condom are overcome, its primary and most noteworthy characteristic being its total margin of safety.
The new safety condom, object of the present invention, is structurally determined by the presence of two compartments in one body of the configuration of the condom, made of elastic material, preferably latex, variable in all its components, the front and back compartments of which are separated and made independent by a wall or septum.
This wall or septum is located in the body of the condom, and presents a centrally located opening ring.
The diameter of the opening of this ring must necessarily be smaller than the diameter of the opening of the body of the condom.
The smaller diameter circular ring, located in centre of the wall or septum, is situated concentrically in relation to the circle that makes up the outer contour of the body of the condom. In its opening circle or contour, this ring may present another ring or lining which is variable along all its circular edge with the objective of achieving a comfortable, secure and tight fit onto the sulcus, behind the corona of the glass penis.
This ring surrounds the glans penis, which blocks the flow of seminal fluid from the front to the back compartment end simultaneously prevents this condom from coming off from either an erect or a flaccid penis.
In turn, the wall or septum may present an inclination corresponding to the anatomic obliquity of the sulcus and the corona of the glans penis, so as to achieve an ideal fit without causing discomfort, irritation nor inconvenience, and to offer a safe and comfortable condom.
Another structural possibility for the wall a septum may be the perpendicular presentation of the plane that contains the septum with respect to the central lengthwise axis of the body of the condom, achieving the anatomic obliquity once the condom is applied for use, given the elasticity of its components, that is, the angle that would be formed between the septum and this axis would vary between 0 and 45 xc2x0.